


Enjoy the Champagne

by PelicanGoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PelicanGoddess/pseuds/PelicanGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Pansy are on assignment undercover and get a surprise delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Week #150 Sorting Hat Drabble contest.
> 
> I own nothing. Don't be silly.
> 
> ** This was originally written in 2012 on FF.net. I've since discovered the joys of AO3 and I'm moving stuff over here.

Harry sat on the opulent couch in front of the coffee table in the muggle hotel room that was, frankly, bigger than his entire flat. He was beginning to thing that going undercover as newly-weds and renting the Honeymoon Suite was not their best idea.

He heard the shower shut off. "Er, Pansy? They've sent up champagne and chocolate covered strawberries."

The bathroom door opened and Pansy Parkinson came out wrapped in just a towel. Her short black hair was still wet and plastered against her head. She plopped down on the couch next to him seemingly unbothered by the fact the towel bunched rather closer to her waist. She grabbed a strawberry off of the plate.

"Well, we'd better take care of them hadn't we?" She raised her eyebrow at him as she put the strawberry into her mouth. Harry stared at her fingers unable to look away or form a coherent thought.

The loud tapping of the owl at the window made him jump. He stood up to let the owl in and glanced back at Pansy. He could see the laughter in her eyes. He'd be caught staring. Again. He really had to get control of himself. They were on assignment. This was Pansy Parkinson, sworn Slytherin enemy of the Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione would never let him hear the end of it.

He removed the letter from the leg of the owl and dug a treat out of his pocket for it. After hooting it's thanks the owl took off into the darkness again. Harry unfolded the letter and scanned it's contents.

"It's from Kingsley. Baddock was spotted in Hogsmeade and they found him passed out at Aberforth's. Apparently Aberforth recognized him and slipped a little extra into his drink."

"Does that mean we're off the hook? Does the Minister want us back in tonight?" Harry continued to scan the letter. He crumpled the letter and threw it in the bin.

"No... uh... no. We can go in tomorrow morning."

"What did it say Potter?" Pansy had gotten pretty good at reading him. They had been partners for two years. There was something in that letter that he did not want to share.

"Um..." Harry hesitated. "It said to report in the morning and enjoy the champagne."


End file.
